Combi
A Combi is similar to what would be called a team alliance. It consists of two players. When two players are on the same team when the match starts and ends, the will both gain additional EXP. Information As S4 League is about teamwork, it is also about friendship. As you continue to play you will see that there are a variety of players from all over the world. They each range from different ranks, as well as different levels and play styles. You will build a relationship with each other and eventually form a team called a Combi. A Combi is basically a combination of two players. As they play on the same team from start to finish, they are rewarded with additional EXP. Please do remember that they must be together from the very beginning from the match. The bonuses will not apply if the two people join at separate times, or one of them joins later in the match. Every player can have up to 5 Combi's. Each Combi consists of 2 player and a Combi name. Sending a Combi invite is simply. Find any player in the lobby, or match, right-click on the name you want to make a Combi with, and click "Add Combi" you will be prompt to make a name for the Combi. The name of the Combi must be simple. Do not make it hard to spell or indistinguishable, as it will be hard to delete the Combi if the other person no longer plays S4. Creating a Combi The easiest way is if you are in a lobby with at least one (1''') other person. #Right click on their name. #Click Combi. #A window will pop up prompting you to enter in a name for this Combi. #*This name must not be taken. #*This name can only contain letters and numbers. #*This name has to be of any length between number of characters. #*The name must be distinguishable as lowercase L's look like uppercase I's. #Click OK. #The player in question will soon get a invite prompting you to Combi with them or you will get a error stating your (or the person in question) Combi list is full. #If it is not full, you will then either be rejected, or accepted and the Combi will be added to your list. Use With Caution (Combi Invitation Glitch) A known issue with combi invintations that has existed in two ways, one that was patched and replaced by a different one, ironicly. If you send a combi invintation to another player, and it starts to pend. Before any player logs off, if it is still pending, make sure to delete it or else it can potentially be ''PERMANENTLY ''filled by a pending invintation the next time you log in. This is fixable if you do not log off and delete the pending invination, if you don't it will appear as a random name with symbols, since symbols aren't allowed in Combi names you cannot delete them because symbols are also then blocked in the deletion. This has been a known issue known by many players and Alaplaya in S4 League since the beginning of combi's and has yet to be fixed. The first glitch didn't allow you to delete pending combi's at all. Because combi is so fragile, it must be handled with care. It is recommended to train your own combi to avoid this from happening. Deleting a Combi There will be times that you will no longer see or play with the person you made a combi with. To delete a Combi, simply go to the combi you want to delete and simply type the name of the combi you wish to delete. Master EXP You can set up a combi with anyone, however in order to Level up you Master EXP, you must have a Combi with a player that is below Lv13, but you Lv must be at least 10 to be eligible for Master EXP. Whenever your Combi Mate's level up, and if you are online with the Combi Mate while in the same match, you will gain Master EXP. As you gain more levels, the requirements for the next level goes up. This is how it works: Level range '''0-10 - Required points for 1 level up = 10 RANK = Apprenticeship Combi Master Level range 11-20 - Required points for 1 level up = 20 RANK = Beginner Combi Master Level range 21-30 - Required points for 1 level up = 40 RANK = Expert Combi Master Level range 31-40 - Required points for 1 level up = 80 RANK = Professional Combi Master Level range 41-49 - Required points for 1 level up = 160 RANK = Master Combi Master Level range 50 - Required points for 1 level up = 160 RANK = Legend Combi Master Benefits of Combi As you level up your combi, you will get additional EXP. As you continue to gain Master EXP, you will be able to eventually get speical items in the PEN shop. These items are always permanent and is only available in the PEN shop. The following is a list of items as well as the requirements for getting them: 'Gloves' Master Command (male), Master Lesson (female) REQUIRED MASTER LEVEL: 6 BONUS: +4 HP PRICE: 1800 PEN 'Shoes' Master Past (male), Master Stay (female) REQUIRED MASTER LEVEL: 11 BONUS: +4 HP PRICE: 1800 PEN 'Accessory' Master Mental (male), Master Intellectual (female) REQUIRED MASTER LEVEL: 16 BONUS: +6 SP COOKIEICE: 1800 PEN 'Face' Master Justice (male), Master Honest (female) REQUIRED MASTER LEVEL: 21 BONUS: +6 SP PRICE: 1800 PEN 'Head' Master Fame (male), Master Glory (female) REQUIRED MASTER LEVEL: 26 BONUS: Shooting WP Def.Head (criticals protection) +7% PRICE: 1800 PEN Combi Tips *Free Channels are a good place to go for new combi mates to help your Combi Master Rank go up. *Since ranking up your Combi Master rank is so difficult, its not advised to have Combi's with all of your friends. Only join Combi's with people you play with very often, or new people that need the exp. *If you're leveling up your own Combi by making new accounts, it is advised to avoid leveling up multiple times, if you level up twice or more than once, you will only get one levels worth of Combi exp. *If you're leveling your own Combi, the fastest method is to level that account to level 10 then delete them, because the exp becomes too high to level in one run, thus it becomes slower. *It is safest and can be slower unless worked in a group to train combi on your own or in a group of people. It is recommended to use this method to avoid the combi invitation glitch, mentioned above.